


7 minutos

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, avengers como familia, citas express, fic de cumpleaños, y navidad en octubre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es cumpleaños de Steve Rogers y sus amigos han decidido que es momento de que deje atrás su eterna soltería, pero eso de ir a un grupo de citas express no es exactamente la mejor idea que han tenido. O quizá sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 minutos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bueno... este fic fue una idea que vi en tumblr sobre Steve conociendo a Bucky en un café de citas express. ¿Qué son las citas express? Es un lugar donde la gente llega y habla con otra persona en siete minutos o menos, y al finalizar dejas tus datos para que alguien que te ha interesado te llame. Ya sé, suena raro, peeeero... espero este fic les agrade. Comentarios al respecto al final xD.

**7 minutos.**

Es el cumpleaños de Steven Grant Rogers y, obviamente, todo mundo tiene ocupaciones familiares ese día y los restaurantes, y bares, están hasta el tope de llenos. Claro, es cuatro de julio y Estados Unidos por completo está ocupado en celebrar su independencia que en pensar en que el Capitán, cuyo trasero expuso por todos ellos en Afganistán durante años antes de ser mandado a casa para 'descansar', está de cumpleaños. Pero para eso están los amigos, y los suyos son bastante insistentes, locos y descarados cuando se trata de hacer planes para alegrarle la existencia un poco. Y el plan de hoy no tiene ni la más remota idea de como fue que lo aceptó, pero aquí están... Clinton Barton, Bruce Banner y Steven Rogers montados en el auto de Samuel Wilson, quien los lleva a su destino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja: citas express.

-Repitanme por qué esto es una buena idea.  
-Porque tu método de conquista es terrible y llevas una vida soltero, Capi.

Clint tenía razón, los otros dos hombres asintieron y Sam dobló en una esquina, entrando en un estacionamiento bien iluminado. Luego, mientras bajaban del carro, Sam les recordó el plan: tres rondas y después a Boston's a comer hamburguesas como trogloditas, Stark paga. Así subieron las escaleras directo al local, en la entrada se supone que les esperaría el único casado del grupo, Tony Stark, quién no estaba en ningún lugar visible y, casi al mismo tiempo, los cuatro miraron sus teléfonos para asegurarse de que el hombre, cuya esposa estaba a reventar de embarazada, no les había enviado nada sobre su retraso. No, absolutamente nada. Y, como es de esperarse, enseguida comenzaron a suponer que la niña había nacido o estaba naciendo, fue Banner el primero en hablar con emoción:

-Tal vez deberíamos, ya saben, dejar esto e ir a ver a Pepper, se supone que esta semana es...  
-¡Stark nos avisaría! Solo... -Clint, señaló la entrada-. Dejemos las excusas y entremos, ¿sí? ¡Perderemos nuestro turno!  
Y, casi por invocación, Stark apareció con el sonido de un frenón exagerado frente a ellos, en el espacio donde se supone no debería estacionarse- ¡Lamento la tardanza! Solo vine a decir que -y sacó una caja exageradamente grande con papel azul brillante y un moño rojo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán! De parte de los Stark, ¡ya me voy!  
-¿Qué..? -Murmuró Steve con los ojos azules bien abiertos.  
-¡Pepper está en labor de parto! Diviértanse, nos vemos después.  
-¡No! ¡Tony, espera! ¡Nosotros también vamos! -Quiso advertir Bruce, pero Tony alzó la mano en protesta.  
-Para nada, es cumpleaños de Steven y se quedan. Hagamos un trato, ¿me están escuchado? Sí, me están escuchando. Ah, ah, ah... ¡voy a ser papá y ustedes me distraen con sus niñerías! Miren, se quedan una ronda y nos vemos en el hospital, ya saben cual, les mandó el número de habitación cuando salgan. ¡Consigue una cita en mi nombre, Capi! ¡Así celebramos a mi hija que nace el mismo día que tú! ¿Qué demonios? ¿Debería ponerle tu nombre?  
-Steven Stark no suena muy bien en una niña, Tony...  
-¡Tienes razón, Capi! -Y se acercó a él, tomándole el rostro con las manos y besando una de sus mejillas-. Stephanie, Stephanie si es que Pepper no quiere otro nombre. ¡Adiós! ¡Diviértanse! ¡Y consigan una mujer para Steven!  
-¡Qué es gay, carajo! -Le gritó Clint mientras Stark corría a su auto nuevamente, Steve se quedó mudo sosteniendo el regalo en medio de la acerca como un idiota, los otros seguían pensando en que se estaban perdiendo el nacimiento del primer bebé del grupo.  
-¡Entonces un buen hombre!

Fue lo último que Tony dijo antes de arrancar y alejarse a toda velocidad de ellos, el techo de su deportivo abajo y el cabello castaño volando libremente en la emoción del momento. Steve suspiró compadeciéndose de la pobre niña, eso de cumplir años el mismo día que Estados Unidos no es divertido. Pero Sam le sacó de sus pensamientos, señalandole la entrada con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Stark tiene razón, es tu cumpleaños también y vinimos a buscar un milagro. Así que... entremos, una ronda y vamos a conocer a la pequeña Steve, ¿sí? Es más, voto por pasar a Boston's por las hamburguesas que teníamos planeadas, comprar una pecaminosa para Pepper e ir a acampar al hospital por el resto de la noche si eso quieres, Steve.  
-Amigos, ¿ya han visto a Stark? Me avisó que su hija estaba por nacer y que no vendría, pero igual me dijo que no se cancelaban los planes -Y Thor, el último del grupo, se manifestó ante ellos-. Sigyn es la doctora de Pepper, así que Loki no nos acompañará en las citas, mis padres están de segunda luna de miel o algo así y no hay quién cuide a mis sobrinos. Jane y Darcy están en camino a acompañar.  
-Hey, es bueno verte... -Saludó Steve, ofreciéndole la mano, Thor se movió más bien para un abrazo, palmeandole la espalda, Steve sonrió algo sorprendido. Thor era más bien amigo de Stark y Banner, el primero lo había conocido gracias a la amistad de antaño entre su esposa y la novia del rubio, quién rápidamente entabló platica con los otros dos científicos, él era físico al igual que su novia y su hermano, por quién conoció a la mujer. Así que, sin más, los dos más grandes del grupo incluyeron al rubio y al hermano de este en el grupo. Claro, esto no quiere decir que a Steve y los otros no les agradaran, al contrario-. Gracias, Thor. Y gracias por venir también.  
-¡No podía faltar! Tony me dijo que solo una ronda y nos veremos en el hospital, la habitación es maternidad 4.  
-Comentaba que podríamos pasar a Boston's por las hamburguesas y llevarles a todos en el hospital -Insistió Sam, sabiendo que tendría al rubio de su parte.  
-¡Claro que sí! Suena maravilloso, Stark dice que tratará de mover el mundo para que dejen ir a Pepper a casa para la noche, así que tal vez comamos en la casa Stark

Asintieron, en silencio se movieron a la entrada donde el clima del interior les golpeó el rostro y Steve sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y le aplastaba dolorosamente los pies, los cuales movió muy lentamente dentro, donde una jovencita castaña con acento europeo les preguntaba si tenían alguna reservación y cuales eran sus preferencias, su sonrisa amable hizo que los nervios se le calmaran un poco y la vio dar una mirada rápida a todos, luego al regalo azul, y preguntó si les esperaban. “Nope”, contestó él, preguntando después si podía dejar la caja en el clóset de los abrigos y ella le sonrió. Su placa en el pecho rezaba Wanda y Steve le agradeció al hombre de ojos misteriosos que atendía dicho clóset por la amabilidad de colocar la caja con cuidado en un loquer, todos pasaron sus abrigos y volvió a agradecer a Remy, como decía su placa, por sus amabilidad. “Diviértanse”, fue la respuesta y Wanda lo miró desde su lugar diciendo que su hermano, un tal Pietro, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que su cita de trabajo se había cancelado y que, al acabar el turno y el suyo, quería verlos en un bar llamado Hellfire Club. Remy contestó suspirando cansado: “Está loco, le diré que venga acá a ayudar”.

-¿Conocen las reglas? Son muy simples, pero importantes: -Wanda les sonrió a los cinco, moviéndose de su lugar detrás de un mostrador hacia ellos- Primero, escriban sus nombres, sin apellidos, en estas fichas -Cada uno tomó una de esas, plumones negros se encontraban en una canasta y los cinco los tomaron para escribir lo mejor posible-. Así los otros participantes sabrán sus nombres y la primer impresión será más rápida y placentera. Tengo aquí sus preferencias, ¿de verdad los cinco son bisexuales?  
-No realmente, -admitió Clint- pero estamos siendo solidarios. Todos.  
Wanda le sonrió amablemente- Está bien, vamos a ver... Esta es la lista de los hombres y mujeres en nuestro salón variado, aquí tienen sus tarjetas... en estas van a escribir los nombres de las personas que les gusten durante los cambios y su numero de teléfono y/o correo para que se pongan en contacto con ustedes. Tienen siete minutos para hacer las preguntas correctas, les aconsejo que no se pongan profundos ni pregunten cosas tan personales, esto es una primera cita y a penas van a conocerse, ¿sí? Al finalizar, pueden pasar a nuestro restaurante y bar para convivir con quien más les haya gustado. Por favor, no se pongan insistentes si a esa persona tal vez no le agradaste... -Clint levantó una ceja y ella trato de ignorar los aires de grandeza, un hombre con el cabello pintado de blanco entró al local, saludando a la muchacha y dirigiéndose al mostrador del clóset-. Con que respeten la regla de los siete minutos, esta bien. Así que... vamos, adelante.

Steve dio una mirada por última vez al recibidor, donde el muchacho de cabello blanco le daba un beso rápido a modo de saludo en los labios al muchacho llamado Remy.

Y dentro, en la sala correspondiente, cuya puerta tenía una especie de banderita con los colores que representaban la bisexualidad en la cultura popular -morado, varios tonos de morado-, ya se encontraban algunas personas sentadas, cinco hombres y cinco mujeres. Los formaron frente a las sillas y mesas acomodadas en filas, los ya acomodados los miraban expectantes, sonrisas en sus rostros y Steven Rogers no podía estar más nervioso. Habían mujeres y hombres, no todos atractivos, pero con sonrisas que decían bastante en su silencio. El hombre de cabello blanco entró en la habitación, acercándose a Wanda y murmurando algo en su oído. La castaña les anunció que los dejaría a cargo del manager, el hombre cuya placa decía Pietro y Steve supo que era el hombre del que Wanda y Remy hablaban, él les sonrió, joven y atractivo, fuerte y atlético.

-Buenas tardes a todos, gracias por estar con nosotros; mi nombre es Pietro y estaré con ustedes durante la actividad por si tienen alguna duda o problema, viendo que respeten las reglas también. Mi hermana Wanda ya les ha explicado estas y la dinámica, empezaremos con los últimos diez en llegar cambiando el lugar a su izquierda cada vez que la campanilla suene cada siete minutos y los ya sentados, cambiaran de lugar a la derecha, haremos esto hasta habernos conocido los veinte. La lista que Wanda les dio es para que lleven el control de las personas con las que ya hablaron y así sabrán cuando hayan acabado. Al terminar, pasaré recogiendo las tarjetas que Wanda les dio para anotar los nombres de las personas que les interesaron, recuerden anotar su número de teléfono y nombre en la tarjeta; podrán dejar la sala uno por uno, a la salida les daré las tarjetas de las personas que se interesaron en ustedes. ¿Alguna duda?

Silencio completo, una risita nerviosa femenina en el fondo hizo sonreír de manera socarrona a Pietro y dio un aplauso bastante sonoro.  
  
-Bien, ustedes, vayan a sentarse así como están en fila -Les indicó el peliblanco, Steve era el primero y se sentó frente a una mujer pelirroja cuyos labios eran almohadones que gritaban “¡bésame!”-. Solo para aclarar, nada de celulares y nada de preguntas muy personales. Voy a programar el reloj... -Lo hizo, dejándolo en la única mesa que estaba en medio-. ¡Comiencen!

Steven miró a la chica, su tarjeta decía Natasha y la pelirroja buscaba su nombre en su lista, colocando una palomita a su lado- Hola, Steven.  
-Hola, Natasha...  
-¿Primera vez aquí?  
-Sí... no tengo mucha idea de que preguntar... seguro pensarás que soy aburrido.  
Ella le sonrió en vez de reírse, lo miró a los ojos azules y dijo:- Oh, Steve, eres lindo. ¿Puedo llamarte Steve?  
-Claro, ¿cómo puedo llamarte a ti?  
-Nat, Tasha, Natasha estará bien. ¿De que parte de la ciudad eres, Steve? No reconozco tu acento.  
El hombre comenzó a relajarse, sus hombros descendieron suavemente y la chica frente a él sonrió por lo bajo al notarlo- Brooklyn. ¿Y t...?  
-¡Brooklyn!

Ambos voltearon a ver a la derecha de la muchacha pelirroja, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabellos castaños muy oscuros y abundantes, su barba de días marcaba la partidura de su barbilla y tenía los ojos azules más cristalinos que Steve había visto en su vida. Él sonreía, le sonreía a Natasha y ella suspiraba, le golpeó la nariz con una patadita de su dedo como si se tratara de un niño y el hombre se rió de ello. Se veía joven, tal vez un poco más grande que Steve, pero joven. Y a su cita, una chica a la que Pietro había puesto detrás de Steve, no le estaba gustando la idea de que este sujeto -Bucky, su tarjeta decía Bucky- no le pusiera nada de atención.

-Lo siento, amigo -Le habló a él, el rubio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos cristalinos, Bucky posó una mano en su pecho-. Dios, tienes los ojos más azules que he visto, ¿te han dicho eso?  
-James, él es mi cita. Vuelve a la tuya, vamos...  
-Oye, estoy en la sala de bisexuales solo por ti. Dame crédito.  
-Un golpe es lo que necesitas, James. ¡Vuelve a tu cita! -La castaña a lado de Steve comenzó a reírse, Natasha la miró casi con compasión-. Lo siento, acaba de regresar de una misión suicida de rescate con su pelotón de idiotas y está acampando en mi casa, tenía que sacarlo a orear un rato.  
-¡No te preocupes! Pero espero hablar contigo pronto...  
Natasha le sonrió a la muchacha, Steve no sabía a quien mirar, y Bucky le seguía dirigiendo las sonrisas y las miradas pillas, con un movimiento de sus cejas lo hizo sonrojar y finalmente hablo:- Na-Natasha, ¿en que trabajas?  
La pelirroja golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Bucky y volvió a concentrarse en Steve- Digamos que trabajo para el gobierno. ¿Tu que haces para vivir, Steve? Oh, por cierto, soy rusa.  
-Ya veo, ¿qué tantas lenguas hablas? Yo soy militar, so...  
-¡Eres militar!  
-¡James! -Natasha exclamó, Pietro los observaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación, una sonrisa pedante en sus labios y la chica que estaba con Bucky estaba atacada de la risa, ya no podía enojarse en lo absoluto, Bucky era encantador incluso con sus lapsos de distracción por un atractivo hombre.  
-¡Natalia, es militar! Yo también soy militar, amigo... -Bucky miró su tarjeta, luego sonrió-. Stevie.

_Oh._

-¿Qué cargo tien...?  
Y sonó la campana, Pietro aplaudió y enseguida pidió que se cambiaran de lugar, Steve vio como Natasha volvía a golpear al hombre que se había puesto de pie, dejando ver que contaba con un cuerpo fornido y una espalda amplia, y así fue como vio algo más: su mano derecha era una prótesis metálica bastante impresionante. Ahora estaba ante un hombre- Hola, mi nombre es George.  
-Hola, George. Soy Steve, es genial conocerte -Y le ofreció la mano, Steve la tomó y apretó amablemente-. Dato curioso: hoy es mi cumpleaños.  
-Ah, felicida...  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Stevie! -Bucky exclamó desde la mesa de a lado, el hombre de allí se rió por lo bajo ante esto, preguntando si se conocen-. No, lo acabo de conocer. Pero cuando te enteras que es el cumpleaños de alguien, lo felicitas. Para eso está facebook, ¿o no?  
-Supongo que sí... -El hombre sonrió a Steve y asintió con la cabeza-. Feliz cumpleaños, Steven.  
-Gracias... -Y volvió su atención a George-. Dime, ¿en qué trabajas?  
-Soy arquitecto.  
-¿De verdad? Maravilloso, yo antes quería estudiar arquitectura o tal vez artes.  
-¿En qué artes estás interesado, Steve?  
-¡Dibujas! Estoy seguro de que dibujas, tienes manos de artista.  
Steve volteó a ver a Bucky, quien le apuntaba con un dedo- No, de verdad, Bucky, ¿te conozco o algo?  
-Comienzo a pensar que tal vez sí, Brooklyn...

-¡¡YA NACIÓ!! ¡Y ES NIÑO, NO NIÑA!

El gritó de Clint los distrajo a todos, Steve volteó enseguida hacia su amigo y Pietro lo calló desde el frente, Barton se disculpó enseguida por esto y luego siguió riendo. Steve sacó discretamente su teléfono, viendo el mensaje que Stark mandó al grupo común en _whatsapp_ - _¿Por qué demonios nos pusimos Los Vengadores?_ -: Un montón de _emoticones_ de felicidad y emoción, un intento de mensaje rápido diciendo que su bebé había nacido en parto natural y había sido niño al final, completamente sano y, lo más importante, ¡parecido a él! El siguiente mensaje, después de los gritos escritos de emoción por parte de todos, es una foto y Steve sonríe ligeramente mientras el tiempo con George se le acaba y este vira los ojos molesto con él, Steve cambia de lugar mientras admira al bebé en su pantalla: los ojos azules bien abiertos, el cabello negro pegado a su pequeño cráneo y sus labios aun hinchados junto con su rostro, todo rojito por la experiencia previa, ya observando el mundo con curiosidad. En ese momento, mientras mira a... Sharon, tiene muchas ganas de mandar al carajo lo que están haciendo y salir corriendo para conocer al nuevo Stark.

Pero pasa que Sharon es de hecho agradable, le pregunta con interés sobre lo que Clint gritó y Steve le resume lo más que puede el asunto. Ella sonríe, dice que su prima acaba de ser madre hace dos meses y ella misma está encantada con la criatura, y, por primera vez en toda su vida adulta, se ha planteado la idea de en un futuro ser madre. Tiene veintiséis años, no tiene prisa en eso de conseguir pareja pero admite sentirse algo sola. Es policía. Y Bucky no ha interrumpido esta nueva conversación, tal vez porque está hasta el otro lado de la habitación ahora. Steve, mientras habla acerca de su talento con los lapices y el papel, mira hacia la ventana en la que sabe encontrará al veterano reflejado y este está entretenido platicando con una morena que se mira algo mayor.

-Muéstrame a tu sobrino, él hizo que rompiéramos el hielo.  
Sharon tiene razón, así que Steve sonríe y vuelve a sacar el teléfono ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Pietro, quien solo los pasa de largo y sigue su rondina de perro guardián. Sharon admira al bebé en la pantalla, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibuja en su rostro y Steve sabe que la mujer es preciosa. Y eso a que a él no le llamaban mucho la atención las féminas- No sé que nombre le pondrán, pero espero no sea el mío como me amenazaron hace unos minutos. Steven Stark no se escucha bien.  
-¿Stark? Oh, mi tía conoció a Howard Stark. Así que eres amigo de Anthony...  
-Algo así. Honestamente no sé como fue que terminé juntandome con él. Supongo que solo pasó.  
-Qué interesante. Y que casualidad que mi tía conociera al padre de un amigo tan cercano al tuyo.  
-¡Yo conozco a Stark! -Ahí está Bucky de nuevo y Steve esconde una sonrisa mientras rola los ojos, Sharon lo mirá con una ceja levantada-. ¡Él me puso esto!  
Así que voltea, Bucky les está enseñando su mano prostetica que en realidad parece ser el brazo, tal vez es solo hasta el codo, quién sabe realmente- Sí, eso parece tener su firma en todas partes -Lo hace. Y quiere ir a jalonear a este por los hombros por no contarle antes del guapo veterano al que le puso una prótesis-. Regresa a tu cita, Buck -El hombre sonríe ante el apodo, ríe un momento antes de no agregar nada y voltear, Steve le sonríe a Sharon con una disculpa en todo su rostro-. Lo siento, no sé que demonios con ese tipo...  
-Parece que lo conoces muy bien.  
-No... -Murmura, sus cejas se arrugan un poco ante esto-. No lo conozco para nada...

El tiempo se acabó. Los dos se dieron la mano y Steve enseguida pensó en como es que habían considerado hacer tres rondas de esto. Estarían aquí por tres horas o más si era así... No había nadie con un nombre repetido, Steve tachaba con los que ya había platicado y se reía cuando Bucky, de alguna manera u otra, interrumpía sus otras citas y no podía evitar sonrojarse con cada acción, jamás había estado ante alguien que expresara tanto interés en llamar su atención, en querer conocerlo. ¿Lo peor? Él no sabía casi nada de Bucky, salvo que, al parecer, su verdadero nombre es James, y que es militar, que acaba de regresar de un estadío en campo y, por la expresión de Natasha, debió haber sido una mala experiencia que lo obligó a permanecer en la casa de su amiga. Claro, eso no evita que parezca que lo conoce antes, que sienta que su acento de Brooklyn lo ha escuchado antes, allá hace mucho tiempo en alguna tarde nublada o en un verano realmente caluroso.

Pero si lo conociera, Steve está seguro que lo recordaría. ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa energía? Sería imposible.

-¡¡Se llama Howard Anthony!! ¡Pero qué amigos tan creativos tenemos! -Esta vez es Bruce el que grita las noticias, Steve sonríe mientras vuelve a mirar la conversación, Sam ya está diciendo que Samuel es un mejor nombre y combina bien con el Stark, Steve replica solo con un emoticón de alegría.

Todos los clichés malos en el mundo le tocan a Steve, está seguro de ello cuando se percata de que Bucky/James es el último en su lista, lo que significa que será el último con el que hablará y las cosas se están volviendo algo desesperantes, de verdad quiere tenerlo en frente y preguntar cual es su fijación extraña con él. Para este momento, el veterano de negros cabellos ha permanecido bastante callado mientras se acerca cada vez más, Pietro le llamó la atención cuatro veces y Steve llegó a la conclusión de que él de hecho conoce a este muchacho, por la forma en que los dos se hablaban y reían encima del otro, el como Bucky nalgueó al de cabello blanco diciendo que “pelearé a espadas con ese novio francés tuyo si eso quiere por nalguear ese lindo trasero que te cargas”, Bucky es todo un caso.

Y, de repente, están casi frente a frente pero aun del otro lado de la habitación, Bucky le sonríe antes de gritar a todo pulmón:- ¿Cómo es que tú conociste a Stark?  
Esa es una buena pregunta, el hombre ante Steve asiente, queriendo saber eso también- Una larga y aburrida conferencia en Australia, había un bar y un par de conocidos muriendo por hablarle, así que solo los seguí. Luego, mi mejor amigo, Sam -Y el mencionado alzó la mano, casi parándose para que todos lo viera. A estas alturas, Pietro solo se reía de estas tonterías, estaba siendo una tarde interesante hasta para él-, ya lo conocía por ser parte de un proyecto de Tony y las cosas se dieron.  
-¡Suena como una historia de amor!  
-¡Tony ya estaba casado para ese entonces!  
Bucky ríe, está realmente fascinado con Steven y la mujer ante él está tensa como ella sola- ¡Así que eres más gay que hetero!

Steve asiente, no diciendo más y Bucky curvea sus labios en una sonrisa que dice todas las cochinadas que tiene en mente, Steve solo se sonroja y sigue en lo suyo con su cita, quien es bastante complacido de haber escuchado que el rubio atractivo delante de él se fija más en los hombres que en las mujeres. Excelente. Y sigue los turnos que faltan, casi desesperado por llegar al último, casi diciéndole a la mujer frente a él cuando llega a la penúltima mesa: “eres aburrida”, pero no lo hace; tan solo se limita a sonreír y asentir, respondiendo preguntas y tratando de hacer algunas, los tres turnos anteriores, Bucky había estado callado para su sorpresa, y ese silencio hacia la anticipación más matadora.

Luego, la campana sonó.

De repente empezó a hacer más calor en la habitación y Bucky se paró de la mesa en la que estaba del otro lado del lugar, mirando directo hacia el rubio cuyo corazón no dejaba de palpitar a mil por hora, una sonrisa se colaba en sus labios rosados y Bucky mordió el inferior rojo que le pertenecía, sentándose frente a él con calma, sus ojos azules tirando chispas por todo el lugar mientras lo observaba con esa sonrisa socarrona tan suya.

-Steve.  
-Bucky.  
-Te conozco -Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. Aun así, manejó una sonrisa ante la manera en que Bucky jugaba con su lengua y sus labios, con razón estos permanecían tan rojos-. Steven Grant Rogers.

_Oh._

Y, sin ningún miramiento, todo cae en la cabeza de Steve como un balde de agua helada; una sonrisa se le tatua en el rostro mientras no puede evitar tener una regresión a sus doce años y decir dudoso:-¿Jimmy Barnes?

Mierda.

-¡No me reconociste, hombre! Me siento bastante ofendido, ¿sabes?  
-Jimmy... Ah, Bucky... ¡Coño! -Y, claro, todas las miradas se posaron en él; Barnes se reía mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla por completo-. Por eso te me hacías tan conocido, debí suponerlo en cuanto dejaste fluir el acento y, claro, Buchanan... Mierda, ¿cómo deje pasar tanto?  
-Está bien, pequeño primero amor... -Bucky colocó una mano sobre la del rubio-. Haz cambiado.  
-¡Tú también!  
-No, en serio, has cambiado -Le sonreía, como si ningún día hubiera pasado desde aquel verano en que se conocieron y, como todo amor de verano, se separaron con la promesa olvidada de volverse a ver en algún momento-. Mirate ahora, grande y sano. ¿Qué tal el asma?  
-Por ahí aun... pero nada comparado con ese entonces. Entraste a la milicia al final, ¿por qué?  
Bucky dejó caer sus hombros en señal de desinterés, su boca se curveó en una expresión de lo mismo- Cosas que pasan, además de que la oportunidad de mi vida con el piano la perdí por no tener dinero, se me fue una beca.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
-La vida -Sus dedos de carne y hueso no han dejado de acariciar la mano de Steve, este mira el movimiento y no puede evitar sentir las orejas calientes de nuevo-. Pero tu... no te volviste pintor, estaba esperando ver tu nombre en alguna pintura algún día y así poder encontrarte. Me la pusiste difícil, soldado.  
Steve lo miró algo sorprendido, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido lo suficiente en ese momento y Bucky le sonrió enseguida, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando- ¿Me buscaste?  
El pelinegro lo miró con ojos llenos de ternura, los mismos que conoció cuando tenía doce años:- Mi vida entera -Y antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, agregó:- Eso no evita que me sienta ofendido de que no me reconocieras, no puedo creerlo.  
-¡Han pasado muchísimos años, Buck!  
-Y nunca te olvidé, ¿tan fácil soy de dejar atrás?  
Había más que una burla en eso, Steve lo sabía y tuvo que sonreírle lo mejor que pudo- Para nada. Mi recuerdo sobre ti es un niño de catorce años bronceado, con un copete de cabello abundante y una escapada a Coney Island.  
-¿Aun tienes la foto? -Steve asintió, Bucky le sonrió una vez más-. Y hoy es tu cumpleaños... Deberíamos ir a Coney Island de nuevo. Hoy.  
-Me encantaría... -Y lo decía en serio-. Pero mi sobrino acaba de nacer y quisiera ir a verlo. Es el primer bebé en nuestro grupo de amigos y somos... una pequeña familia.  
-¡Entiendo eso! Mi vieja unidad se convirtió en mi familia, al igual que esa fea mujer que conociste, Natasha. Es mi ángel guardián, también mi mejor amiga y otra más de mis hermanas.  
-¡Tus hermanos! -Steve sonrió recordando al resto de los Barnes invitándolo a jugar-. ¿Cómo están ellos?  
Bucky sonrió, como si al mencionarlos pudiera recordarlos claramente- Todos muy bien. Rebecca vive en Boston, tiene dos libros publicados. R. C. Barnes. Lizzie se casó hace unos meses, vive en Indiana con su marido. Y Joe se está abriendo espacio en la política.   
-¿Qué hay de ti?  
Negó con la cabeza- Un largo historial de números rojos. Afganistán e Iraq. ¿Tú?  
-Afganistán. ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi? Por Dios...   
-¿Rango, soldado?  
-Capitán.   
-Ahí lo tienes. En Afganistán me gané mi lugar como sniper, me subieron a sargento cuando me moví a Iraq.   
-Mi asenso fue en Afganistán, supongo que tal vez ya no estabas...  
-Probablemente. Descansé casi un año antes de ir a Iraq. ¿Y lo dejaste o piensas seguir?  
-No lo sé Estoy... descansando, tengo la opción de volver en un año o menos. Pero no lo sé. ¿Tú?  
-Creo que lo último que haría sería volver. Además... -Por primera vez, quitó la mano sobre la suya, colocandola en su hombro y apretando ese lugar sin voltearlo a ver-. No podría seguir en acción.

Steve quiere preguntar qué sucedió para ganarse esa prótesis, pero incluso él sabe que esas cosas no se dicen en una primera cita, menos en una de siete minutos que acaba de terminar. La campanilla sonó por última vez, Steve saltó ligeramente en su lugar gracias a la distracción que se cargaba hacía unos segundos, tomó la mano de Bucky por instinto ante esto. El pelinegro lo miró con una sonrisa, cerrando el agarre amablemente mientras escuchaban a Pietro felicitarlos por la actividad del día e indicado que pasaría a buscar las tarjetas con los nombres de sus intereses y sus números de teléfono y/o correos, luego debían salir uno por uno de la sala, y en la puerta Pietro les entregaría las tarjetas que tuvieran sus nombres con los datos de quienes se interesaron en ellos. Y, obviamente, tenía que empezar con ellos dos.

-Okay, supongo que ninguno de los dos va a entregar tarjetas, ¿verdad? Escandalosos.  
El rubio se sonrojó ante esto, la verdad es que ni si quiera había pensando en hacer las tarjetas- Lo siento...  
-Oh, no te preocupes. Yekov, deja de arruinar mi vida -Pietro le revolvió el cabello ligeramente largo a Bucky, quien simplemente rió y se quejó burlonamente.  
-¿Yekov? -Cuestionó Steve una vez el peliblanco se movió a otros lugares.  
-James en ruso. Tengo un trabajo actualmente, digamos que ayudo a Natalia.  
-Entonces, ¿hablas otros idiomas?  
-Creí que el tiempo ya se había acabado... -Steve le sonrió, Bucky se relajó en la silla y contestó-. Cinco fluidos, un poco algunos.

-Steve, mira tu teléfono, deja de ligar -La interrupción de Sam lo hizo saltar en su lugar, el hombre estaba detrás de Bucky y enseguida se presentó-. Sam Wilson.  
-James Barnes.

Y mientras los dos conversaban, Steve miró el teléfono y se encontró con que Stark había mandado unas mil fotos reclamando su presencia en la habitación de su esposa. Obviamente, no le permitieron la salida a la mujer ese mismo día, así que tenían que presentarse en la sala en cuanto antes. Rió ligeramente contestando con un “lo siento, ya vamos” y se percató de que el resto de sus amigos ya estaba esperándolo cerca de Sam, mirándolo con las cejas bien en alto, esas miradas de complicidad que le helan la sangre y los odia mucho a todos. Quiere preguntarles que les sucede, pero sabe perfectamente que la respuesta a ello es James. Y James lo está mirando en ese momento, preguntando por un número de teléfono que enseguida le da y promete que va a llamar, Steve sabe que va a llamar. Luego, al hacer la fila para salir de la habitación y recibir varias tarjetas en la puerta, sabe que en realidad quisiera poder invitarlo a esa reunión familiar. Pero es justo eso, familia. No puede llevar a un desconocido con ellos, aun cuando este fuera su primer amor y uno de verano, para colmo.

-¿Lo conocías entonces? -Cuestionó Clint mientras caminaban al estacionamiento, Thor se les separó en la entrada para ir por su propio auto en la calle de atrás.  
-Sí, algo así... pasamos un verano juntos cuando eramos niños. Yo tenía doce y él catorce.  
-¿Vaselina? ¿Alguien además de mi está pensando en Vaselina? -Fue la respuesta de Sam-. Tu eres Sandy Dee, Steve. Eres la chica buena y él el chico malo. ¿Viste lo ruda que se ve su prótesis y ese copete? Ese es mi tipo de muchacho.  
-Espera, acabo de conseguir una cita como tanto querías, ¿ahora me la vas a robar?  
-Claro que sí, yo soy Risso.  
Steve negó con la cabeza mientras reía a coro con los otros- Esta... es la sorpresa de cumpleaños más extraña de todas.  
-Pero está bien ¿o no?  
-Sí, Bruce. Está bien...

-¡Hey, Stevie!  
-Oh, Danny Zuco se acerca a nosotros, actúen natural...  
-Callate, Clint -Dijo Steve volteando hacia el pelinegro que se acercaba-. Hey, Buck.

Bucky se le acercó con una sonrisa, había vuelto a medio peinar su cabello con sus dedos y atrás de él caminaba la chica rusa platicando con Sharon, Steve levanto una ceja al verlas reír y luego él mismo sonrió pensando que tal vez habían conectado. Clint saludó a Natasha, la que solo le sonrió de lado y le enseñó la tarjeta que le dieron con su nombre y número. Okay, tal vez Sharon y ella se conocían de otro lado...

-Sé que tienes que irte con tu amigo, pero... -Bucky suspiró tratando de sonar lo más natural posible, Steve lo miraba listo para sonrojarse en cualquier momento-. ¿Qué tal si te llevo al hospital? Solo para ponernos de acuerdo en vernos otro día.  
-Ammm...  
-¿¡Y quién carajos me lleva a mi, James!? -Contestó la pelirroja por él, Bucky se volteó dándole una señal indebida con el dedo corazón.  
-¡Dile a Sharon que te lleve!  
-¿La conoces?  
-¿A Sharon? No realmente. Pero a veces trabajo con ella.  
Vale, definitivamente tenía que preguntarle en que demonios trabaja. Al fondo escuchó a Barton ofrecer el viaje a casa a Natasha y a Sam decir que no había problema- Bueno...  
-¡Dile que sí, Steve! ¡Ya nos vamos y no entras! ¡CHAO!  
-¡SAM!  
-¡ADIOS, STEVE! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
-Parece que tus amigos apoyan mi oferta y en vista de que tanto Natalia como Sharon se van con ellos... -El rubio suspiró profundamente y luego asintió-. ¡Bien! Vamos, ¿qué hospital es?

**

Grupo de conversación: The Avengers, los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

 **Iron man dice:** Ya me contaron tu tierna historia de amor.  
Pepper y yo te damos permiso de ir a tener sexo de cumpleaños con tu amor de verano, Capi.  
**Hawkeye dice:** Anda, te urge. Tenemos una vida para conocer a Howard Jr.  
**Iron man dice:** Te presumo otra foto para que no lo extrañes...  
I _ron man ha mandado una imagen:_  
  
**Falcon dice:** Soy la voz de tu conciencia, ponte a hacer algo con tu vida, ten sexo con Danny Zuco.   
**The Hulk dice:** Solo... disfruta el resto de tu día, Steve.   
Mañana te esperamos en la casa Stark.   
**Rescue dice:** Estoy bien, Stevie.   
Y Howard está bien... te esperamos mañana.   
**Thor dice:** Mis felicitaciones, amigo.   
Barnes parece ser un buen muchacho.   
¡Y su amiga Natasha es hilarante!   
**Hawkeye dice:** Y tiene otras cualidades que...   
**Rescue dice:** ¡Clinton Francis Barton!   
**Dr.** **Foster dice:** ¡Clint!   
**Darcy Lewis dice:** ¡Presentala!   
**The Hulk dice:** ¡Clint!   
**Loki dice:** ¿Podrían dejar de mandar mensajes? Han asustado unas mil veces a mi bebé.   
**Iron man dice:** No es por nada, Loki, pero ¿quién tiene el maldito telefono cerca de su bebé?   
**Loki dice:** Un padre de tiempo completo.   
**Sigyn dice:** Ese es mi esposo  <3

Visto por todos a las 19:45 pm.

 **Capitán América dice:**... Los odio mucho.  
**Rescue dice:** Awwwww, y nosotros a ti, Stevie :). Disfruta tu noche, por favor.  
**Dr. Foster** **dice:** Ya quiero ver el nombre raro que le van a dar.  
¿Por qué a mi no me han puesto un nombre raro?  
**Falcon dice:** Algo que tenga que ver con Soldado...  
¡AH! ¡YO TE TENGO COMO PADMÉ AMIDALA!  
**Thor dice:** ¿Eso me hace Darth Vader?  
**Darcy Lewis dice:** Darth Vader y Padmé Amidala me suenan más a Loki y Sigyn...

Visto por Capitán América a las 19:58 pm.

**

“¡Los fuegos artificiales son para ti, Steve”, “Son por el día de independencia, Bucky...”, “¡No! ¡Definitivamente son para ti!”.

**

Grupo de conversación: The Avengers, los héroes más poderosos del planeta.

 **Soldado de Invierno dice:** ¡¡¡GENTE, GENTE, GENTE!!!  
Miren quien y está con nosotros :))))))  
_Soldado de Invierno a mandado una imagen:_  
  
**Rescue dice:** ¿YAAAAAAAAAA?   
**Black Widow dice:** ¿¡DONDE VAMOS!?   
**Thor dice:** A mi casa todos :)   
**Dr. Foster dice:** ¡Vengan todos!   
**The** **Hulk dice:** Ok, ok, ok...  
**Soldado de Invierno dice:** Oficialmente :)   
**Hawkeye dice:** ¿ES EL MILAGRO DE LA NAVIDAD ADELANTADO? ;u;  
**Darcy Lewis dice:** yeeeey :)  
**Sigyn dice:** ¡Felicidades, muchachos!   
**Black Widow dice:** ¡Bien por ustedes! :)   
**Falcon dice:** ¡Felicidades! :D  
**Rescue dice:** Mirenla que bella :)))  
**Black Widow dice:** ¡Pepper! :D ¿Cómo están Howard y Tony II? :3  
¿Y tu papá? Tony decía ayer que venía de visita el señor Potts   
_Iron man a enviado una imagen:_  
  
**Iron man dice:** :')  
**Dr. Foster dice:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW :)   
¿Y Howard?  
Apurenseeeeeeeeee   
**Agente 13 dice:** Ya voy llegando, pase por chocolates porque fue niña :)  
**Capitán América dice:** ¿tu suegro?   
Perdón por no avisar que ya íbamos por Sarah  
**Soldado de Invierno dice:** Feliz pre-navidad, familia. Adivinen quien consiguió el traje de Santa de última hora.   
Howard, Tony y Sarah tendrán Santa esta noche :)  
**Falcon** **dice** **:** Yooohooo! La familia se hace grande ;w;  
**Capitán América dice:** Corrimos por todo Nueva York, pero los niños tendrán a Santa esta noche.  
**Thor dice:** ¡Muy bien! Las cosas están casi listas acá,   
¿quién se pondrá el traje?  
**Iron man dice:** Pues yo... Y sí, es mi suegro :)  
**Rescue dice:** Sí, ese es mi papá :)   
**Black Widow** **dice** **:** Hablando de papás, acá les mandan saludos.   
¿Les he contado que tengo dos papas? ;)   
**Hawkeye dice:** Sobreviví a conocer a mis suegros, chicos :D   
Son muy geniales y no lo digo por barbero...   
**Dr. Foster dice:** ¿padres divorciados o padres del mismo genero?   
**Black Widow dice:** Matrimonio del mismo sexo de a penas unos años :)   
**Iron man dice:** Lamento interrumpir, pero...   
I _ron man a mandado una im_ _a_ _gen:_  
  
**Thor dice:** Todo listo, familia :D   
_Thor ha enviado una imagen:_  
  
**Thor dice:** Los esperamos en casa para la cena esta noche y para conocer a Sarah!  
Lleven a sus esposos/as, novios/as o lo que usen :)   
**Dr. Jane** **dice** **:** Los esperamos en la casa a todos :)   
**Agente 13 dice:** (: gracias por la invitación, por cierto.   
¿y esa foto, Tony?   
Howard está tan grande ;w;   
**Hawkeye dice:** ¡Qué grande está Howard! (dice el que lo vio ayer)  
**Thor dice:** ¡Cuando quieran! Esta es casa también.   
**Iron man dice:** La tomó Pepp en la mañana :')  
Ya sé que últimamente estoy raro, pero...   
**Rescue dice:** Tony dice que los quiere, chicos.  
Los queremos mucho, son una verdadera familia :)  
Ya vamos llegando.  
**Dr. Foster** **dice** **:** La casa quedó hermosa, les va a encantar :)   
**Darcy Lewis dice:** Ayudé con la cena, no aseguro nada...   
**Sigyn dice:** No se preocupen, juro que quedó delicioso todo ;)   
**Loki dice:** Lo confirmo :D   
**Black Widow** **dice** **:** Llegando y puedo ver un bulto rosa en los brazos de James...   
Hermosa :)  
**Soldado de Invierno dice:** Ya llegamos :D   
LOL, ya los vimos, Natasha.   
**The Hulk dice:** Ya llegué :D y Sarah está en la puerta :D   
**Dr. Jane dice:** Abro la puerta y lo primero que encuentro es...   
_Dr. Jane ha mandado una imagen:_  
  
**The** **Hulk dice:** está tan linda :)  
Gracias por la foto, Jane   
**Hawkeye dice:** Los amo. Son unos idiotas, pero los amo.  
  
Último mensaje enviado el 24/12/2016 a las 19:39 pm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como se habrán percatado, la última conversación es dos años después de que Bucky y Steve se reencontraran. En estos dos años ellos se hicieron pareja y viven juntos, decidieron tener un hijo vía renta de útero y de ahí viene Sarah. Cuando la conversación comienza, se supone que es Bucky anunciandoles que ya fueron por su hija, así que van a casa de Thor y Jane porque ahí celebraran todos juntos la navidad. Ahora, Clint y Natasha se hicieron pareja también, Sharon entró al grupo de amigos y finalmente, Tony y Pepper tuvieron otro niño, Tony Jr. o II xD. 
> 
> El señor en la foto con RDJ es su papá, Robert Downey Sr. Pero aquí le hace del padre de Pepper, lol. Por otra parte, el niño en las fotos con RDJ es Exton Downey, la bebé con Mark es su hija más chica y el bebé con Chris, es uno de sus sobrinos :) 
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
